


The King's Angel

by AislinMarue



Series: Destiel - Castiel/Dean Winchester [42]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Destiel - Freeform, King!Dean, Knight!Castiel, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-29
Updated: 2014-05-29
Packaged: 2018-01-27 00:12:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1707704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AislinMarue/pseuds/AislinMarue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Long has Castiel, the Angel of Azare, stood by his king's side. Yet in the face of a possible arranged marriage, can Dean, the king of Azare, let his knight go?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The King's Angel

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this story brewing for a while. For some reason, tonight, I decided to finish it. I hope you like it.

The sun rose and with it began a new day.

Time stopped for no one, it seemed. Not even the king.

Dean, king of Azare, refused to greet it with a smile, however. He merely pulled his pillow over his head when the light coming through the window became too bright.

Just like every other morning, however, his door opened after a quiet knock was given not long after the sun rose.

He knew pretending to still be asleep never worked, but he refused to make it easy for the man that entered.

“Your Majesty, a new day dawns and your attention is required for several important matters. Your bed can do without your presence until this evening.”

Footsteps were heard moving around the room after the deep voice of his knight spoke and Dean grudgingly lifted his head from beneath the pillow, wincing at the bright sunshine.

“Tell me, Castiel. Does it please you to torture your king on a daily basis?” he grumbled as he sat up in bed and rubbed at his eyes, holding back a yawn.

“Such great pleasure indeed, Sire. Enough that I can barely contain myself,” the dark haired man said blandly and with a completely straight face as he opened the doors of the wardrobe against the wall to fetch clothing for Dean to wear.

This early in the day, his knight was not in his armor, wearing only a deep blue tunic with black leggings. It was Dean’s favorite outfit because it brought out the striking color of Castiel’s eyes. Though he could never admit to such things aloud, ever.

Castiel laid out a dark green velvet tunic and black leggings along with soft leather knee-high boots and a simple golden circlet with an emerald in the center.

“Will this suit, my lord?” he asked Dean just as he did every morning, nodding toward the clothing laid out at the foot of the bed.

“Cas. My answer will be the same as it is every morning that you ask me that. They’re perfectly acceptable. Thank you.” He also wished just once he could hear Castiel call him by name rather than a title, but he knew he was more likely to see the man wear a dress and sing a bawdy tavern song before that ever happened.

Castiel, the Angel of Azare as the people called him, was far too devoted to his oath to protect Dean with his life, which brought with it a resolute dedication to behave as the right hand of the king should. Propriety was something Castiel insisted upon at all times, though, much to Dean’s pleasure, he never said anything about Dean dubbing him ‘Cas.’

“Very well, my lord. If you’ll excuse me, I must return to my chambers so that I may ready myself for the arrival of the king of Lavael and his party then ensure the proper security measures have been taken up by the guard.” He offered his lord a graceful yet gallant bow. “Your manservant shall be in to attend you momentarily and I shall see that your breakfast is sent up also.”

Dean nodded to dismiss his knight, but had to smile as Castiel left. Another chance to see Castiel in his gleaming armor. The man truly was beautiful, but in his armor, he was nothing short of awe-inspiring. And Dean knew he’d never forget the first time he’d seen his knight in all his glory.

Dean was the son of the late John and Mary of Azare. And all through his childhood, he’d had one friend aside from his younger brother, Sam. That friend had been Castiel, a young orphan boy taken in by the church and trained to be the servant of royalty. Upon finding himself the servant of the crown prince of Azare, Castiel had used every bit of his training to be exactly what Dean needed, which also turned out to be his friend.

All through their childhood, Castiel was there at Dean’s side. He would have remained merely a servant had Dean not discovered his friend’s secret desire to achieve knighthood, to protect his prince as well as serve him. It hadn’t taken much for Dean to convince his father that making sure Castiel was able to train to become a knight happened. His parents had always been fond of the boy for his sweet nature and impeccable manners.

Then the young prince was granted the pleasure of watching Castiel grow into the man who became the Angel of Azare, the right hand of the crown prince and then king. There was no one Dean trusted more save Sam, his brother.

Castiel was there through every good moment of Dean’s life and every bad. When Mary and then John had both succumbed to illness, Castiel had been there to hold Dean in the privacy of his chambers as he sobbed, broken in his grief. He’d stood beside Dean as the crown of the king was placed upon his head. He’d been Dean’s strength when Dean felt he’d had none.

So it was no wonder he’d somehow, through the years, managed to fall in love with his knight. The man who looked like an angel as well as bore the name of one. The one who had never failed him. Ever. And Castiel had absolutely no idea.

His musings were interrupted by the arrival of his manservant to offer him breakfast and help him go about his morning rituals. Charles, or Chuck as he preferred to be called, was as jittery as ever, but Dean had a fully-armored Castiel to look forward to so he hurried through dressing and eating, making his way to the throne room once he’d finished.

Each guard he passed saluted from their posts, their armor shining. The castle itself looked immaculate in preparation for the party from Lavael and Dean knew most of the arrangements had been made by his knight. Castiel missed nothing.

The man himself stood at his place by Dean’s throne, two steps lower and on the right side. He bowed when his liege entered.

The king’s attention immediately went to the armor Castiel wore. Gleaming silver with a broad shoulder plate on the left side that bore angel’s wings with a sword between them, pointed downward. The knight’s weapon was sheathed at his waist, silver like his armor and gleaming with small sapphires at the hilt. A gift from Dean when Castiel had achieved his knighthood. He wore a blue cloak at his back.

“My lord, your council wishes to meet with you before the Lavaelans arrive,” Castiel stated, rising from his bow, hand resting on the pommel of his sword.

“Of course they do. Ten silver pieces says they’re going to lecture me on the need to choose a wife and recommend King Luke’s daughter, Princess Margaret of Lavael. It would be wise to ally our kingdoms for Lavael’s economy and military presence. Isn’t that right, Cas?” Dean smirked as he took a seat on his throne, hands loosely gripping the armrests.

“Indeed, my lord. Though I am in no hurry to accept such a bet as we both know you’d find yourself ten silver richer.” Castiel didn’t smile, but there was a gleam of humor in those deep blue eyes. It earned a chuckle from Dean.

“Smart man, Cas. Very smart. I’m afraid they’re doomed to be disappointed. I’ve no desire to marry Margaret. Perhaps Sam could.” He laughed at the incredulous look Castiel gave him at that suggestion. They both knew Sam, now the crown prince since Dean had become king, would vehemently protest such a union. He couldn’t stand Margaret of Lavael.

“All right, neither of us will marry her then. I’m sure the members of my council will hide their grief admirably at my continuing bachelorhood.” Dean gave his knight a wink, but Castiel shook his head slightly, looking as if there was something he wished to address with his king, but was unsure of how to phrase it.

Finally, Castiel sighed after a moment, those blue eyes trained on the floor when he finally spoke and not once did he meet Dean’s eyes as he did so. “My king… Perhaps you should take their suggestions seriously when they address the subject of marriage with you. You know you’ll need an heir to continue your family line…”

Dean shook his head despite Castiel being unable to see it. “Or Sam can become king when my time is done. Or one of his children. The need for me to marry isn’t as pressing as the council likes to make it seem, Castiel.”

Hearing his full name from Dean’s lips had those blue eyes rising to meet the king’s green ones that locked onto his steadily. Dean shook his head again when their eyes met.

“I refuse to marry for convenience or political reasons. If I ever marry, as foolish as the notion may seem, it will be because I wish to. Not because a group of elderly men far past their prime say that I must. I will marry when my heart tells me it is right. Not until then.” Dean’s gaze never once left Castiel’s as he spoke and, to him, it looked as if Castiel couldn’t bring himself to look away either.

There was more that Dean left unsaid, that he couldn’t say no matter how much he wished he could. He would never marry unless it was Castiel whom he was marrying. That his heart told him Castiel was the one it belonged to without question and had since the two of them were mere boys playing with wooden swords in the castle courtyard.

The way those blue eyes were staring at him so earnestly had Dean rising from his throne, the look in them compelling him to move closer, to take those two steps until he stood at a level with Castiel.

There was a light flush on his knight’s skin that Dean couldn’t explain and Castiel followed his every move as Dean was drawn closer to the armor-clad man. Personal space should have come into question, but neither man said a word about it.

Dean’s voice was much quieter, much softer when he spoke to his knight again, unsure of just why he said what he did, but not stopping himself either way. “Do you object to me marrying my heart’s desire, Castiel?”

The knight’s eyes widened slightly at the question, his head lifting just a bit. But then his gaze was drawn upward, straight to the circlet that Dean wore and he shook his head, looking at the floor once more. “You are the king of Azare,” he said, the hand at the pommel of his sword gripping tightly. “You may do as you please.”

Dean wanted to say so much in response to that, but he was unable to as Castiel stepped back to bow to his king then backed down the rest of the steps.

“Forgive me, my lord, but the Lavaelans should be arriving soon. I must make sure everything is in order.” Then he turned, making his way quickly from the throne room. Which immediately struck Dean as odd because Castiel always waited for his dismissal before departing. Damn it all, what had he done?

He wasn’t allowed much time to debate on just where he’d gone wrong in that entire encounter for as soon as Castiel left, his council arrived. 

Cas was right. Dean would have been ten silver richer.

~*~*~*~*~*~

The arrival of the Lavaelans was a grand affair.

King Luke, his queen, Lilith, and their daughter, Margaret, arrived with much fanfare and such a large entourage that Dean was wondering just where the hell they were going to put all those people.

He and Sam met them in the throne room, Dean seated at his throne, Sam standing to his left and Castiel at his place at Dean’s right, on the steps leading up to the throne.

King Luke entered the throne room with his queen on his arm, their daughter trailing behind and looking like she’d stepped in something foul.

“Well, Margaret looks as pleasant as always,” Sam muttered, dressed in a chestnut colored tunic and leggings, his own circlet on his brow.

Dean chuckled, hiding his smile behind his fingers though Castiel remained as stoic as ever as he watched their guests approach.

Dean rose from the throne and, with Sam and Castiel falling into place at either side, walked down the five stairs that lead to the ground level, smiling cordially at the royal family of Lavael. He inclined his head in greeting to Luke who returned it with a smirk.

The Lavaelans had dressed formally, leaving Dean and Sam to look rather informal in their presence, but Dean refused to let it bother him. This wasn’t a banquet or formal dinner. They were guests in his home and kingdom, yes, but he wasn’t concerned with dragging out all the finery when it was just the six of them in attendance there in the throne room.

“Luke, how nice to see you again. And your lovely family as always.” He smiled at Lilith and Margaret, though the princess’ gaze was on Castiel where he stood slightly back from Dean.

“And you, Dean. You and your brother are looking well. We’d hoped you’d visit us in Lavael, but I know you’ve been busy here in Azare, of course. You must accept our invitation in the future, though, to come stay with us in return for your hospitality,” Luke said, his light eyes gleaming and his smirk lingering, he and his wife ignoring Castiel completely.

Dean inclined his head in a polite nod, keeping his tone pleasant even though inwardly he was offended for Castiel’s sake. “Indeed, things have been rather busy here, but I will certainly keep your invitation in mind, thank you. Now, as our esteemed guests, I’ve had our servants prepare our finest rooms for you during your stay and hope you’ll find them to your liking. I’m sure you’d like to rest after your long journey from your country. Someone will be sent to summon you when it’s time for dinner later this evening to give you all time to settle in.”

“Will your knight be showing us to our accommodations personally?” Margaret asked, a dark brow raised as she watched Castiel. She didn’t even bother to look at Dean or Sam.

“If my king wishes it, my lady, then I shall do so,” came Castiel’s response and Dean felt a little flare of...something...in his chest. Something far too much like possessiveness. 

“I’m afraid, Princess, that Castiel is needed as we have matters to discuss. My apologies, but Inias here will be more than happy to escort all of you to your rooms,” Dean spoke up, gesturing to the dark-haired young servant who came into the room, bowing to the royals he found there.

“Yes, your highnesses, if you’ll follow me right this way,” Inias said politely then guided the Lavaelans away.

When it was just the three of them left in the throne room, Castiel turned to Dean, brow arched in question. “What is it that we have to discuss, my lord?”

Dean ignored the smirk on his brother’s lips and shook his head at Castiel. “I was doing you a favor, Cas. You don’t want to be stuck anywhere near Margaret, trust me. Isn’t that right, Sam?”

“Oh, yes. She’s...quite a challenging young lady to be around,” Sam said delicately, careful of his words yet still trying to get his point across.

“We went to Lavael when Sam was about four, I believe. Before you came to us, Cas. And Margaret was an absolute terror. She hasn’t changed a bit from what I’ve heard of her over the years. Luke and Lilith’s only child and spoiled absolutely rotten because of it,” Dean muttered so only Sam and Castiel could hear and just in case anyone was in the corridor. The knight inclined his head in understanding.

“I see. But surely you realize, my lord, that I can handle a willful young lady without trouble?” That damn brow was arched again and Sam snorted at the knight’s choice of words.

“I think that’s exactly what she wanted, Castiel,” Sam said, crossing his arms over his chest and grinning at Cas.

Dean sputtered indignantly, but it was easily covered by Castiel’s, the knight’s face turning bright red as he looked at his prince.

“My lord, I never meant to imply such a thing!” he began, but halted when Sam held up a hand to stall him, then laid it on his armor-covered shoulder.

“I know, Cas. I was just teasing you. You’re just as much a big brother to me as Dean is. Surely you know I have to tease you as I do him, by now?” Sam’s hazel eyes were shining with mirth and Dean’s heart warmed at his brother’s words. Castiel was family despite the fact that he wasn’t blood. And it seemed, by the small smile that Castiel actually allowed to form on his lips, that the knight appreciated his prince’s words also.

“Of course, my lord.” He inclined his head respectfully to Sam, who knew just as Dean did that Castiel would never address them by name. They’d tried countless times over the years, but even as children Castiel had insisted on proper titles for the young princes.

“Well. If we’re not expected to interact with the Lavaelans again until dinner, I’m going to the library. Try not to destroy the kingdom in my absence, Dean.” Sam mock glared at his brother then winked at Cas before turning and making his way out of the throne room on those long legs of his.

“You’re assuming Castiel would allow such idiocy on my part!” Dean called after his brother, hearing a quiet huff of what amounted to a laugh from Castiel when he was on duty. He turned to look at his knight, shaking his head. “What are we going to do with that boy, Cas?”

“I’m sure you’ll think of something, my lord. You always do. Though, I don’t recommend filling the bottles he keeps his bath oils in with mud like you did last month. He’s only just stopped sulking,” Castiel pointed out, his stance casual as he stood beside his king.

“Oh, that was beautiful,” Dean said, unable to stop the grin from forming on his lips as he recalled Sam’s outraged shouts that filled the corridors for a solid twenty minutes once he’d discovered Dean’s pranks against him.

“Perhaps to you, but you weren’t tasked with having to restrain your brother when he came out ready to beat you black and blue with mud dripping from his hair all over the floor. It took me hours to clean all the mud from my own clothing.” Castiel shook his head, though he recalled the day with his own secret fondness.

“I did say I was sorry for that. And gave you a new tunic to replace the one that he ruined,” Dean pointed out, smirking.

“Indeed you did, Highness.” Castiel inclined his head at that, then offered his king a gallant bow. “Now if you’ll excuse me, I must see to the guards’ training exercises.”

“Of course, Cas. You’ll be joining me for lunch as usual, yes?” Dean asked, quirking a brow at his knight. It was a long-standing tradition between the king and his angel knight that they shared their midday meal together each day and it was a tradition that Dean treasured among so many others.

“If it pleases my king to dine with me then I shall eagerly do so.” Those blue eyes gleamed with...something. Dean couldn’t tell what but it warmed him in such glorious ways.

“It would most certainly please me,” Dean murmured, a smile on his lips for his knight.

“Then I shall return in two hours’ time. Until then, my lord.” With a final nod, Castiel turned and left Dean standing alone in the throne room.

The king looked up toward the nearest window and the sunlight glinting through it, his smile lingering. “I’ll be waiting,” he whispered, his thoughts on the blue eyed man who had just departed. Two hours couldn’t pass quickly enough as far as Dean was concerned.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Their midday meal came and went with little to disrupt Dean’s pleasure in being with his knight, even if they were only eating and discussing various points of business regarding the kingdom. Dean had a council, yes, but Castiel was the one he confided in most. If there was an issue that he was unsure of how to handle, he went to Castiel.

That evening, Dean found himself seated at the head of the table in his dining hall with Sam at his right and Luke of Lavael at his left. The arrangement irritated Dean. Sam should be at his left just as he always was and Castiel belonged on his right side. But Castiel was not dining with them this evening. As it was a dinner consisting of the rulers of both kingdoms, it was far more formal and Castiel was standing just behind Dean’s chair, closer to the wall.

The knight remained in his armor, his weapon sheathed at his side, a silent sentry on the lookout for any threat. Even in a quiet dining hall, anything could happen and Castiel was always prepared.

Lilith was seated beside her husband at the table with Margaret beside her. Much to Dean’s annoyance, the princess had not once removed her gaze from his knight.

“So tell me, Dean,” Luke began after a bite of the roasted pheasant on his plate. “How is your economy this season?”

Dean cleared his throat after drinking from his goblet of wine, offering the other monarch a smile. “Well, I’d say this season has been better than others in previous years. The crops are holding up well, producing more than enough food for everyone, but also for exporting as I’m sure you know.”

Lavael did quite a bit of trade with Azare for various crops given their kingdom was in a rockier region. In exchange, they offered various minerals as well as gems to other neighboring regions.

“That’s excellent. I was hoping we could discuss further trade while my family and I are here if you’ve no objections.” Luke took another bite from his plate, but Dean’s gaze was drawn to Margaret who kept her keen eyes on Castiel.

“Of course. We’d be more than happy to discuss further dealings with you.” Dean inclined his head, sparing Sam a glance who nodded as well in agreement.

“Aside from the economy and matters of trade, there is one other thing I’d like to discuss with you, Dean.” Luke set his fork down, folding his hands together on the tabletop.

“Oh?” Dean arched a brow at that, setting his own eating utensil down to give Luke his full attention, though a sense of unease filled him.

“Lilith and I have discussed the matter for some time now and we’d like to formally offer an alliance with Lavael to Azare. You’ve yet to take a bride so we thought perhaps to seal the agreement, if you were willing, you would take my daughter, Margaret, as your queen.” Luke offered his daughter a smile, but the princess looked less than thrilled at the suggestion, dark eyes narrowed as she finally took her gaze from the silent knight at Dean’s back to look at her father.

Dean had had a feeling that was going to be what Luke was going to say. He sighed faintly, though not audibly so as not to offend his guests, clearing his throat once more before speaking in what he hoped was his best polite monarch voice.

“Luke, I would gladly accept an alliance with your kingdom. We’ve traded in good faith for years, even before I became king of Azare. But I’m afraid I’ve no desire to marry. If you still wish to pursue an alliance between our kingdoms, I’m certainly open to discussion, but marriage is out of the question, I’m sorry.” He inclined his head respectfully to the other king and couldn’t help noticing that Margaret looked pleased with his response.

“I see. Perhaps young Samuel then? If you are unwilling to marry then surely your brother may be willing?” Luke’s gaze turned to Sam who blinked, his gaze darting to Dean. Margaret was once again looking displeased.

“Sam is his own man. He is not the king of Azare, but I will not make the choice for him. But I believe my brother is rather focused on his studies at present.” He cast a pointed look at Sam who nodded at once.

“Yes,” Sam said, offering an apologetic smile to go with those hazel puppy eyes. “My apologies, but marriage is not something I wish to pursue for quite some time at present.”

Luke and Lilith were looking rather annoyed but before Luke could offer any sort of response, Margaret spoke.

“I want his knight.”

Four simple words, but they filled Dean with so many emotions. The most prominent was intense, possessive jealousy. It choked him, but made him want to shout fierce and unwavering refusal all at the same time. Sam was watching the Lavaelans with wide eyes while Margaret’s parents looked shocked at their daughter’s words. Dean couldn’t bring himself to turn and see what Castiel’s reaction was.

“Margaret. Mind yourself,” Lilith said, speaking up for the first time, though her words were sharp as she hissed them to her daughter.

The princess bore a stubborn gleam in her eye, gaze once more directed to Castiel. “I’ve made up my mind, Mother. I want the knight.”

“My lady,” said Castiel, stepping up to the table, offering a slight bow to the royals seated there. “I am afraid I have sworn an oath to God and country. You honor me, but I must respectfully decline.”

If anything, the Lavaelan king and queen looked angrier upon hearing Castiel’s words and Luke turned to Dean, his eyes narrowed as he shifted in his seat.

“Tell me, Dean. Is marriage to my daughter and an alliance between our kingdoms so unsavory to you and yours?” Luke inquired, hands lightly fisted on the arms of his chair. Lilith looked as if she’d eaten something far too sour, her lips pursed.

“Of course not, Luke. As I said previously, I’d be more than happy to discuss any sort of arrangement to form an alliance between our kingdoms as long as it doesn’t involve marriage.” It was an effort to keep his emotions under control, but Dean did his absolute best though he knew there was steel in his voice as he spoke. Marriage would not be forced upon anyone who was unwilling to accept it. That Dean could guarantee.

“I see. Well. Perhaps we shall take our trade elsewhere then. If this is how you treat those you’ve dealt with in good faith in years past then I’m certain Azare has no further need of Lavael.” Luke rose from his chair, helping his wife up with Margaret following. “Come, Lilith, Margaret. We’re leaving.”

Dean merely watched them go, offering no protest of any sort to the retreating Lavaelans while Sam and Castiel remained quiet.

Once the three were alone in the room, he sighed and slumped in his chair.

“Dean…” Sam began, glancing furtively at his brother. “Shouldn’t you try to fix this?”

“Fix what, Sam? Let them walk away if they really want to. I’m not going to force anyone into doing anything they don’t want to. Especially something like marriage. You know how I feel about that. I’d never make you or Cas do something you didn’t want to.” Dean shook his head, holding up a hand to halt his brother’s continued protests. “They weren’t going to be happy until one of us married their daughter. That’s all they wanted. And if they’re willing to throw away our trade agreements over our refusal then that’s their own fault. Azare will not suffer for it.”

Dean rose from the table and nodded to his brother. “We’ll discuss it further in the morning. Good night, Sam.” He offered a nod to his brother then made his way out of the dining hall. He heard his knight’s footsteps behind him as he made the short trip to his chambers, the sound only stopping when Castiel closed the door to Dean’s rooms behind him.

He removed the circlet from his head, tossing it unceremoniously onto the bedside table while he waited for his knight to speak and end the silence that had reigned since they left Sam. He wasn’t kept waiting for long.

“My lord…” Castiel said, taking one step further into the room. “If it would salvage our trade agreement with Lavael and aid in keeping Azare a prosperous kingdom… I would consent to marrying Princess Margaret.”

Dean froze with his back to Castiel, the line of his shoulders tensing reflexively upon hearing the words his knight uttered into the quiet of his bedroom. He knew Castiel was willing to sacrifice much not only for Dean but for Azare as well, but to bind himself to a woman he didn’t know for the rest of his life? Dean was shaking his head even as he turned around.

“Absolutely not,” he said, that steel returning to his voice, but also there in those vibrant green eyes as he watched his knight closely.

“It would resolve the conflict and trade could resume between Azare and Lavael, sire. It would be wise to at least consider the option. If you or your brother are unwilling to marry the princess then I would be willing to in your place.” Those blue eyes he loved so much shone with determination, though Dean knew Castiel had meant what he told Margaret and her parents in the dining hall. He’d sworn an oath. That was true enough. Though it wasn’t to God and country. It was to Dean. He was willing to do this for Dean and while Dean loved him even more dearly for it, the thought of Castiel wed and out of his reach was painful beyond reckoning.

“Stop it,” Dean said, his voice rough as he stepped toward Castiel, shaking his head once he stood before his knight. “I won’t hear anymore of this. Neither you nor Sam is marrying that harpy. End of discussion.”

Castiel looked as if he wished to offer further argument despite Dean’s words, but the king stepped closer to his knight, his heart racing as his hands rose to frame Castiel’s stubbled jawline.

The two stood there, staring, Castiel’s eyes wide as Dean shook his head. “I can’t, Cas,” Dean whispered, his thumbs brushing over his knight’s cheekbones. “Don’t ask me to give you up. That’s the one thing I can’t do…”

Those blue eyes had been everything for the last two decades of his life. They’d been his home, his shelter from the storm. Everything. Dean looked into them now and found all of those things once more, but it was also something new that he found there that had him closing the distance between them, bringing his lips to his knight’s at last.

Hope.

Dean was terrified, but knew nothing would be the same after this moment. Castiel was still against him, lips unmoving, his body tense and Dean braced himself for rejection in all its painful glory.

Yet just as he was preparing himself for that rejection by the one he held most dear, the Angel of Azare leaned into his king and returned his kiss fervently, soft, plush lips coming alive under Dean’s with a heat that could only be borne of passion.

His knight, his angel, was kissing him and Dean could only lose himself in it, in him. He heard the dull thud of Castiel’s gauntlets hitting the floor of his chambers before those hands came up, framing his face as Castiel’s lips parted against his, tongue flicking against the fullness of his bottom lip in a silent request for entry that the king gladly granted.

Castiel tasted as wonderful as Dean had always dreamed. His hair was so soft as Dean carded his long fingers through it, kissing his knight deeply and pressing himself against the cold firmness of his angel’s armor. In that moment, if God had chosen to strike him down, Dean would have died with a smile on his face.

But then that wonderful mouth was gone, the body against his pulling back. Dean would have stumbled had Castiel not reflexively steadied him. It gave Dean a moment to get his bearings, but also to see the horrified look on his knight’s face. Oh, damn. What had he done?

The next thing the king knew, Castiel, the Angel of Azare, was on his knees before his liege, his head lowered in complete submission and reverence.

“My king…” Castiel began in a hoarse voice, lips slightly swollen and skin flushed from Dean’s kisses. “I beg your forgiveness. I… I have no idea what came over me. I am so sorry.” The knight sounded as if he fully expected Dean to be angered by the liberties Castiel had supposedly taken despite the fact that it was Dean himself who had initiated the kiss.

He looked up with those wide blue eyes when Dean fell to his knees as well, putting him at equal level with the other man. He couldn’t bear the look in Castiel’s eyes, the fear on his face. Nor the pleas for forgiveness. All Dean could do was silence those pleas by placing another kiss to Castiel’s lips.

“You shouldn’t beg me for something so unnecessary, Castiel,” he whispered against the knight’s lips, hands stroking the other man’s hair and face softly.

Castiel closed his eyes, lowering his head slightly so his brow rested gently against Dean’s. “Do I dare hope that I’m not dreaming?” he asked quietly, shifting his head only enough that he could lean into the gentle touch of his king.

“If you are dreaming, Cas, then I must be as well. And I can’t help but hope that if we are, we won’t wake up.” His lips teasingly pulled against Castiel’s bottom lip, the tip of his tongue darting out to lightly trace over it in a gentle lick.

The sound he drew out of Castiel would have had Dean hitting his knees if he weren’t there already. Then his knight’s lips were back, kissing him within an inch of his sanity, strong arms slipping to wrap around his waist tightly.

His lips parted beneath Castiel’s and the dark haired man was quick to gain entry when presented with it, their tongues playing as Dean’s hands lifted to thread long fingers through his knight’s soft hair.

It was a kiss that could easily consume him if he allowed it and Dean very much wanted to. If he didn’t have the pesky need for air, he would have.

Dean pulled back with a gasp, panting, his skin flushed, and looked at his knight, bringing his hands to Castiel’s face once more and making certain the other man’s gaze was on his own before he would speak.

“Ask me why I’ve never chosen to marry.”

The request caught Castiel off guard and it showed. The knight tilted his head in that endearingly familiar way, pink lips slick from kissing his king.

“Why...have you never chosen to marry?” Castiel asked, voice rough.

A smile curled Dean’s lips and he brushed his thumb over Castiel’s cheek. “Because of all the prospects and proposals and alleged alliances offered me, none could sway my heart from the choice it has already made. My heart was yours long before I even came of age or even considered marriage. None can have me save my knight. The man who has stood at my side all these years and the one I trust most.”

The smile Castiel gave him was real and full, one Dean had not seen since they were children. The sight of it filled him with such warmth and he simply couldn’t refrain from pressing his lips to it for a taste, arms going around Castiel’s neck.

Sweetness soon returned to passion and such soft kisses became eager and heated, Dean’s hands then straying to the clasps and fastenings of his knight’s armor.

“Say that I can have you, Cas… Not because I’m your king, but because I’m the man that loves you,” he whispered between those heated kisses as he sought to undress the dark-haired man.

“You already have me. Dean, you’ve always had me,” Castiel whispered back as Dean freed him of his chestplate.

His name on Castiel’s lips for the first time was his undoing and Dean’s movements became frantic, pulling the knight’s armor off as quickly as he could and letting it rest where it fell. His mouth eagerly tasted Castiel’s several more times before he allowed it to explore, trailing down his jaw and the soft skin of his neck, feeling where his pulse raced beneath the flesh.

Until his dying day, Dean would curse how difficult it was to divest Castiel of his armor and the layers he wore beneath it. Though it could in part be due to the distraction the knight’s skin presented given that Dean had an even more difficult time keeping his mouth off of every inch of it that was revealed to his hungry gaze.

Yet finally, both their bodies were bared to the other and Dean pulled Castiel to his feet then into his arms. He groaned at the feel of all of that warm flesh pressed to his own and kissed his angel hungrily as he guided him back to the bed. 

He’d wanted finesse. To take his time and savor the new experience of being able to love Castiel as he’d always wanted to. Yet now that the opportunity had presented itself, Dean found that his eagerness could not be quelled and his lust demanded to be sated. There would be time to savor and explore later, God willing.

He pressed Castiel onto his back on the bed, then moved to lie atop him, kissing him deeply once more. He shivered at the feel of Castiel’s hands exploring his skin, sliding over his body to learn the contours of it for the first time.

As his tongue delved between Castiel’s lips to duel with the knight’s, his hand slipped between their bodies, wrapping around the shafts of their erections as his thumb trailed over the head of Castiel’s, earning a low groan from the dark haired man who looked up at him with wide blue eyes, the pupils in them blown.

“Dean,” Castiel groaned, bucking his hips up reflexively into his king’s touch.

Dean smiled and stroked them both, moaning as fluid began to leak from his cock to make his efforts that much easier. “Oh, god, Cas.”

Castiel was beautiful with his eyes dark, his hair mussed, skin flushed. But it was the love and need in those blue eyes that Dean would treasure above all else for as long as he lived.

He quickened the pace of his hand, savoring how his angel clung to him so desperately, making such sweet sounds in his ear. Moans and cries that had Dean’s name mixed in with them, thrilling the monarch wonderfully.

But all too soon Castiel arched beneath Dean, his head thrown back on the pillow as he came, his warm spend coating Dean’s hand. On his lips was Dean’s name once more, louder, as if Castiel sought to tell even the angels in Heaven that he was claimed by his king.

Dean held back for as long as he could, watching every second of his new lover’s pleasure play out, but it became too much. His own seed covered his hand and Castiel’s stomach just a few seconds later, his vision going white for several long moments before he slumped onto Castiel, panting heavily.

The knight was in much the same state, panting heavily with a light sheen of sweat on his skin from their exertions. He brought his arms up, however, to curl them tightly around Dean, a tender kiss pressed to the king’s brow.

“My king…” Castiel whispered against his skin. “My heart…”

Dean fell asleep that night with a smile on his face.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Morning came all too soon. Yet for the first time since his childhood, Dean was not awakened by Castiel entering his chambers to wake him and retrieve his clothing for the day.

For the first time, Dean was awakened to the feel of a warm body nestled closely in his arms, the soft exhale of his lover’s breath warm against the skin of his neck. For the first time, Dean awoke to see Castiel, the Angel of Azare and the keeper of his heart fast asleep beside him.

The king of Azare smiled, eager to greet the day. And every day thereafter.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I really hope you enjoyed my story! If you did, please consider buying me a ko-fi? My family and I could really use the help.
> 
> ko-fi.com/AislinMarue


End file.
